Opposites Attract
by Inner Dragon
Summary: Just a very short drabble. Not romantic, and no pairings involved. Just some thoughts I had...hope you enjoy it anyway. -For all audiences-


Little Gossip Girl fliclet. Just popped into my mind in the middle of math class; it's really just drabble, not a proper story. Hope you like my musings anyway. I might continue this sort of drabble with other characters if I get a show of interest for the idea.

No warnings to issue, no pairings in the story. Like I said, there's not much plot.

I don't own Gossip Girl, of course. Just my thoughts.

**Note:** I know that there might be other Gossip Girl centric fics with the same idea as this one…I didn't take any one else's idea. I figure it's a common idea for drabbles on this TV show…so just a note to everyone – the story's original, the idea may not be.

**Note 2:** No, the story doesn't always use complete sentences; they're thoughts and musings. So for people who like to correct grammar…the short incomplete fragmented sentences are done on purpose. It's also mostly unedited, I wanted to leave my thoughts on the page as they flowed out (I don't know why)…so there might be things that could have been phrased better. If anyone finds some, let me know. Constructive crit is always awesome.

Okay, thanks for listening to the author's insane ramblings; enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Often opposites attract, but don't stay together. The ironic thing, however, is that while opposites may not last, they fit together better than two similars ever could. Take sun and rain, for example. She was bright, sunny, shining, always radiant. Her eyes were a cloudless sky of the purest blue, soft, sparkling, dancing, taking in everything. Her hair was a spiraling field of wheat. Her face was calm, serene, yet at the same time always bubbling with energy and enthusiasm. Spontaneous in her reactions, it was hard to bring the sun down. She would stay up there all day, cavorting with the seagulls and birds that passed by. She would play hide-and-seek on some days for hours, slipping in and out of white bits of fluff, galloping among the few clouds littering the sparse, vast expanse of blue. But the sun could never hide. Anywhere she went, people turned to look. She had a sort of commanding personality and character that made people turn their heads when she approached, without her uttering a word. She also had no secrets, no privacy. All of her was out for the world to see, and shade their eyes from as she slipped quietly by, towering over them, showering them with her golden radiance and angelic, raw laugh. The sun was an open book. Rarely closed. Rarely harboring secrets among her rays of shining joy. She only kept secrets for others, not for herself. She herself was on full display throughout her entire life.

Rain, on the other hand, was a different matter altogether. Equally beautiful as sun, and perhaps even more so, she had a strong presence about her, and at the same time, was as fragile as a flower blown around by a strong gale. She was a force in herself, a force to be reckoned with. When angered, rain would come down mightily and beat the offender senseless. She radiated immense power, and immense certainty, that if she wished, she could destroy all that around her. All it would take was one outburst. Everyone wanted to be like rain. Everyone wanted to be close to rain. Rain was enchanting, with a darkness all her own. Rain was refreshing. Rain was like the night, veiled in secrets, her life hidden behind smoke and mirrors and clouds, and yet her whole being glowing brilliantly, touched by the silver moonlight. Nothing was ever as it seemed with rain. As beautiful as she was, rain was dangerous, and people were wary of her. There was something about the Rain that screamed 'look at me!' And so people did. She had the same commanding personality that the sun did, but unlike the sun, Rain turned heads because of her raw power, unlike the Sun's delicate, wise innocence. Rain captured attention because her commanding presence was tinged with something darker, something wiser, than Sun's presence was, equals that they were. Rain was the peoples' true queen, and everyone knew it. Sun only filled her place…but even Sun vanished in the darker skies of Rain's domain. But they were wary of her, for she had been known to lash out without warning before. And oh, devious she was. As devious as they came. No one wanted to be Rain's enemy…but the chosen ones didn't have much of a choice themselves – as they soon came to discover. Rain was a firecracker, to be handled correctly and cautiously, only by the right people. Rain was both a blessing and a curse. People smiled when she entered, desiring the company of something so precious – but they were always, always wary of what she would do next.

Yes, both Sun and Rain were different, yet they both radiated the same powerful energy. The same confidence, the same exuberance, though muted, in Rain's case. The Sun and the Rain completed each other. It was small wonder that they were best friends, despite being so different, despite being polar opposites. Day and Night. Light and Dark. Sun and Rain. Serena and Blair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finite.

Didn't turn out too shabbily, in my opinion, especially not considering it's something I only took half an hour to write out.

Reviews would be lovely. Constructive criticism is always appreciated; flames are not.

Thanks && Bye.


End file.
